Ice
by Lost Lauren
Summary: There are many evils in the world. The true nature of evil however, separates the bad and truly wicked. Walk into a world of evils and try to find me.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1- Anakin

**Hi! So, I've been inactive and I apologize for that, but I've been having a series of speeches that I've been freaking out about. I did okay, so I'm a bit discouraged, but I did work on this on the offtimes of my speech. So I'm going to try and write a bit faster, but try and expect updates for this every 5-10 days or basically 1 week. This is the third rewrite of Ice, and it's from another Point Of View (POV). Let's try this out. Please review if you have even anything to say. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this story, so PM or leave a review if you are interested. Thanks, :)**

Prologue

In a palace made of ice, a lone clone trooper limped quickly for his life. His squad had been killed off by a witch. He stopped outside of the cursed castle and fumbled in his armor for the transmitter he had made from scraps of his brothers' comlinks. He set it up while praying to live through this disaster. The clone quickly entered the transmitter frequency for the Jedi Temple. The Jedi had to be warned.

"Generals, squad 696 has found a new threat on the planet of Ilum. After crash landing, we found ourselves in a palace of ice. We faced a sorceress, stronger than our Jedi escort, Khali Tremblè. Please send-" He gasped as he couldn't breathe. The clone tried to scream, but the pressure only worsened. He clawed at his neck as the sorceress walked around him. Her blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders and her white dress reveals her back. Iridescent beads adorned her pale arms and neck. A small snowflake hung from around her neck. The sorceress' icy blue eyes and petite facial features gleamed with malevolent mirth as the clone grew paler. The sorceress smirked and shot ice into the clone's heart. He began to freeze into solid ice, capturing his horrified stare.

"Let this be known to all. I am Crystal Winters, daughter to Gerda and Adgar, former monarchs of Arendelle. I will destroy everything this galaxy holds dear. You will feel my pain as you suffer years of desolation and emotional agony. Send what you can and will, but you will never defeat me. I am an ice queen and know this, I do not hesitate," Her once joval eyes replaces with a warriors' vise, "And this galaxy will bow down to me," She finished and sent a shard of ice towards the communicator, effectively shutting it off leaving her audience to ponder her words and fear for the future.

Chapter 1 - Anakin

Anakin woke before the chrono rang which was good in his opinion. He had had a bad night of sleep which explained the ever growing darkness beneath his eyes. He walked into his Apprentice's room and shook her. Anakin is scared at how deathly thin she was. Her arms were like sticks.

"Master, please, a few more minutes?" She mumbled.

"Okay, Snips, just this once."

"Thank you," She quietly replied. Anakin knew she was still suffered from the trauma of the bombing.

Anakin left the room and headed to the training facility. He trotted into the second room and force lifted the containment shield. Anakin activated the droids and watched as they activated their saberstaffs. Six droids surrounded him and he flipped out of the way, pushing his lightsaber into a torso of one droid. The other droids felled easily, until two remained.

"Time to even the playing field, don't you think?" The droid shuddered and melded into his apprentice. The other into his former master.

"Come at me, Master," Her light voice carried in the hall.

"Anakin, you really are rusty," The other droid taunted.

Anakin ran at her and clashed his lightsaber against her dual blades.

"Surely, you can do better," She goaded.

She hummed and vaulted over his head, burning his arm. Anakin then force pulled the droid closer and threw his lightsaber, which cut the bothersome droid. The apprentice reverted back into a droid. His master threw his lightsaber and force pushed Anakin away. Anakin blocked the strike and clashed his saber against the droid in a saber lock before force holding the droid and pushing it against a wall. Then, Anakin threw it to another wall to disable it.

"45 minutes, not bad. Now, back to Ahsoka. She's probably up."

Anakin walked back to his shared quarters to find Ahsoka humming and cooking in the kitchenette.

"Smells good," He teased.

"Shut up, I burnt it once," She groaned and flipped his egg omelet onto his plate. "Relax, I didn't forget the mushrooms."

"What would I do without you?" He smirked.

"I know," Ahsoka sadly smiled and brought a bowl of panna cakes to the table. They ate in silence. A knock changed the atmosphere and Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"Have any more?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Always, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka skipped into the kitchen and carried out a plate heavily laden with toast, eggs, and meats.

"Thanks, Ahsoka."

"No problem," She replied brightly. "Master, I'm going to see Barriss, is that okay?"

"Of course, Ahsoka, come back before 1200 hours though."

"I will." A smile later, she's gone.

"Anakin, we have a mission."

* * *

"You want me to go after this 'Crystal'?"

"Precisely," Obi-Wan vetroed.

"With Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"We'd like her to go," Master Windu stiffly said.

"Okay."

"Dismissed," Anakin left the Council Room and sensed Ahsoka in the gardens. He found her sitting next to Barriss and they're playing with something. Everlily chains. Ahsoka sensed Anakin and waved a despedida (farewell) as Ahsoka called it to her friend.

"Hola," She smiled.

"Snips. We have a mission," The two started walking to the hangar.

"Where to?"

"Ilum to find our ice sorceress."

"How fun," Ahsoka deadpanned.

"I know Ilum is cold, but woman up," He laughed.

"For your information, I am a woman,"

They laughed again, but it's true. She's growing up and Anakin knew he can't stop it. A few minutes later, they pinpoint themselves in the hangar and go into the Twilight.

"It's supposed to be a secret mission," Anakin thought.

* * *

"Soooooo boring!" Ahsoka muttered.

"Okay, then sing something," Anakin groaned.

"You want me to sing?"

"Well, you're a good singer…"

"Hmmmm….. Okay, well, I do have this one song.."

"Let's hear it," Ahsoka took a deep breath before running through a few warm-ups.

"It's easy to fall in love

But it's so hard to break somebody's heart

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath

Forgotten who we first met

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield...

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we hide?

The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie...

You and I

We have to let each other go

We keep holding on but we both know

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield...

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea...

No blood will spill if we both get out now

Still it's hard to put the fire out

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Feelings are shifting like the tide

And I think too much about the future

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield...

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we hide?

The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie...

You and I

We have to let each other go

We keep holding on but we both know

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield...

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield...

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea…..."

"That was truly amazing…." Anakin said. Ahsoka's voice is like a choir of angels.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it,"

"What song was it?"

"Battlefield as sung by Lea Michele. She's really popular on Naboo."

"I'll have to inquire with Senator Amidala about her."

"Speaking of her, somebody has a crush?" Ahsoka winked

"I do not!"

Ahsoka snickered and tripped as the ship jolted. She toppled into Anakin's arms and looked up at him.

"My hero," She blinked as she kissed Anakin's cheek.

"Of course, mi'lady," Anakin mock bowed and brushed his lips on her hand.

"Gracias, Señor (Thank you, sir)."

"De nada, Señorita (Your welcome, miss)."

"Oh, shut up. You're so full of it," Ahsoka slapped his arm playfully.

"Let me pilot the ship," Anakin retorted.

"Lo siento, Maestro I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka peeked down shyly.

"Hey," Anakin lifted her chin. "It's okay,"

She simpered softly and leaned in for a kiss.

"We shouldn't do this," Ahsoka broke away.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, I have a Jedi boyfriend, and he can get very jealous and ruthless."

"Mmm. Is he? I bet I can take him." Anakin smirked.

"He's very strong and handsome," She leaned in confidentially.

"I'll take my chances."

"Now there's a man," Ahsoka grinned. Anakin closed the gap first.

"Mmmm, go fly the ship, so we don't crash."

"Be that way…" Anakin sang softly.

"Oh shush now," Ahsoka punched him on his arm gently.

After a while of silence, "Ahsoka, do you want younglings?"

"Younglings? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, maybe, if we weren't in an Order that forbid us."

"I hate how that's true."

"I wish it wasn't," Ahsoka said wistfully.

"But younglings on the list though?" Anakin inquired.

"Yes, I would rather like that." Ahsoka smirked and closed her eyes in a daydream.

She stood on an altar with flowers strewn into her headdress. Her beloved is next to her. They vow to love each other forever. Little did they know they would want to kill each other in time.

* * *

"I hate you!"

"I can't believe I'm carrying your child!" Yellow, vengeful eyes stalked each other.

"I should have took it as a sign to not even want you when you sassed me!"

"You're the one who disrespected me!"

"I'm done with you."

His saber struck her abdomen and that was all it took for the spell to be broken. A broken look comes between them.

"No. No.." She sank to her knees as her hands pressed against the smoking hole that contained her child. That once contained her now dead child.

"I am so sorry, Ahsoka," He tried to apologize.

"You took her away from me," She whimpered and began to cry.

"No, I truly am," He laced his fingers with hers and held them close as he rocked them.

"Anakin...what have you done?" Her broken eyes broke him.

"I don't know, 'Soka," They hugged even tighter in the ever growing darkness. They would be strong even though their hope was gone. Their daughter was dead.

Ahsoka jumped to the land of consciousness and gripped the seat. Anakin gave her a concerned gaze and moved by her feet.

"I was going to wake you up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, and we landed."

"Okay," Ahsoka weakly smiled.

"Great, let's find our Crystal."

The trek to the castle isn't hard, as there is no storm and her castle shines from a far distance. The walk is easy with not a lot of equipment. The partners intertwined their fingers together and approach the ice doors. The doors suddenly open.

"For -!" Ahsoka murmurs.

"Language, Snips."

"Of course, Skyguy," The love, which is carefully guarded, is now visible to see.

"So, they sent a child to face me," The stunning enchantress stood on a balcony above them. She wore a grey dress with muted, yet colorful feathers that are sewn into the fabric. Her golden curls bounced with every movement she made. Crystal slid down the rail to stand before them, "Follow me."

The duo make no remarks and take off after her as they strolled down the ornate halls. Statues are carved into the ice.

"You will stay in here," Crystal pointed to a room like she is commanding dumb animals. "Now."

The two walked in. There's a large bed along with a viridian vanity and a connecting refresher.

"This is very nice," Ahsoka turned to the vanity.

"I know, Ahsoka, but we need to contact the Temple,"

"I don't think she knows why we are here.." Ahsoka looked up.

* * *

"It's been done, Master." The cloaked person said to the woman. The woman moved around.

"Why hide things that stay hid?" Crystal smirked to the cloaked person.

**Chapter ****Challenge:**

**(I'm trying this new idea out, where I'll be putting a question related to the chapter here. The answer will be in the next update.)**

**For those Pretty Little Liar fans out there, whom did I quote by "Why hide things that stay hid?"  
**


	2. Chapter 2- Ahsoka

Chapter 2- Ahsoka

_"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"_

_"You didn't even try to come and help me."_

_"They wouldn't let me in to talk to you."_

_"You could have if you tried."_

_"How would that look, Ahsoka, huh? Forcing my way in would've made you look even more guilty," Anakin stepped closer to her._

_"I'm not guilty!"_

_"Then we have to prove you're innocent. The only way we can do that is by going back."_

_"I don't know who to trust."_

_"Listen, I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never. But you need to come back and make your case to the council."_

_"No. I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do!"_

_"I am ordering you to put down your light saber and come with me now! Trust me."_

_"General Skywalker, where are you?" Rex's voice echoed in the tunnels._

_"I do trust you. But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me. Anakin, you have to trust me now," Ahsoka took a step closer to the opening of the tunnel._

_"Ahsoka, I do trust you."_

_"I know you do. Wish me luck," And she jumped to the underworld. All this trouble to prove her innocence._

* * *

_"No, Wolffe, let me explain," She shrieked as she rendered unconsciousness. Anakin touched Ahsoka's wrist after she was stunned at Commander Wolffe's hand._

_"Reached a decision, we have, though not in total agreement are we." Master Yoda said._

_"It is the council's opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order." General Windu barked._

_"Your Padawan status will be stripped from you, and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic. You will be turned over to the Republic Courts to await your trial and whatever punishment they will set for you. Henceforth, you are barred from the Jedi Order," Ahsoka Tano cried for the first time in her life._

* * *

_"Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was part of that Order, but everyone, except Anakin, has abandoned me. I'm not holding out much hope the senate will treat me any better."_

_Her big cerulean eyes watched and observed what may be her last moments. Deep breaths as she walked onto the floating disc. Senator Amidala gave her a reassuring smile, that no matter what she would still be fine._

_"Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself. This court will decide your fate. Prosecution, you may begin your arguments." Chancellor Palpatine waved his hand for the court to begin._

_"Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove you were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi Temple and that once your accomplices carried out your orders, you eliminated them one by one. When you are found guilty, I ask the court to take the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including the penalty of death," Tarkin smirked to Ahsoka's dismay. She looked down and a lone tear slipped down her cheek._

_"Look at the facts, Letta Turmond called Ahsoka to her cell reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple. Letta told Ahsoka she was afraid. She told her the mastermind was a Jedi, and before she could reveal the Jedi's name, Letta Turmond was strangled to death by way of the force. Why would Ahsoka kill Letta with a method that would so obviously tie the murder to her? A Jedi may be responsible for the murder, but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano. Members of the court, you are prosecuting the wrong Jedi." The senator pleaded and placed the facts out._

_"Well said, Senator Amidala. However, if she is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Separatist terrorist Asajj Ventress?" Admiral Tarkin mock applauded._

_"Ventress set me up. My master will prove that," Ahsoka yelled back._

_"And where is your master?"_

_"He's trying to find the real murderer," She said quietly._

_"Then maybe he should be looking at you," Ahsoka winced as she heard these words._

* * *

_"Barriss, I need to talk to you." Anakin walked into her dorm._

_"Master Skywalker, can I help you?" Barriss Offee innocently asked._

_"I was told that you spoke with Ahsoka before she was arrested. What did you say to her?"_

_"We've been friends for a long time. I was only trying to help her. I hope I'm not in any trouble."_

_"It's no trouble. I just need to know what you told her and if you told anyone else."_

_"No, I thought I had a clue for her, but I really couldn't tell her anything. Who told you I spoke to her?"_

_"Ventress. She told me."_

_"Ventress? Isn't she the one that Ahsoka says is really behind all of this?"_

_"That's what Ahsoka says, but I think she's wrong. Ventress thinks someone else is involved."_

_"And you believe her? Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka."_

_"No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either. I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth, but there only one way to find out," He lunged at the teenager, "Funny. Those belong to Ventress," They lock lightsabers, "You should have gotten rid of them!"_

_"I think they suit me," And between them a duel begins._

* * *

_"I'm sure many of you look at this former Jedi and think, surely she cannot be this murderer or saboteur that they speak of. And yet think of all the times we have been fooled by the Separatists and how they have infiltrated the Republic and ask yourself, 'Is this yet another Separatist scheme?' Another way to rip the Jedi, and subsequently all of us, apart."_

_The senators looked amongst each other and whispered._

_"The members of the court have reached a decision," A senator announced._

_"Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of-"_

_"Chancellor," Skywalker interrupted._

_"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker," The chancellor, almost angrily, said._

_"I'm here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka was accused of. Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order and traitor," Anakin Skywalker gazed at everyone in the Senate before he focused his steely eyes on the person in the center of the room._

_"Barriss, is that true?" Ahsoka tentatively asked._

_"Tell them the truth," Anakin more or less ordered Barriss._

_"I did it because I've come to realize what many of people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple, was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time," Barriss Offee spoke for the uprising. She was a threat with the amount of questions and doubts she placed in the warped minds of citizens._

_"Take her away," The Chancellor droned._

* * *

_"Ahsoka, I am so sorry about everything," Anakin says mournfully._

_"You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka. The council was wrong to accuse you," Plo-Koon tried to meet her eyes, but found she wouldn't._

_"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence."_

_"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight."_

_"This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi then you would have otherwise," Mace Windu told her. The doubt never left Ahsoka Tano's features._

_"Back into the Order you may come," Yoda said with a hopeful gaze._

_"They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm asking you back," Anakin held out her Padawan braid._

_After a long silence, she closed his hand around it and slammed her eyes shut, but that doesn't stop the few tears that trickled down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Master, but I can't."_

_Anakin gaped at her as she turned around and her objective was clear: get as far away from those who ruined her life. She ambled out the door as he slowly, yet surely went after her. Anakin Skywalker had never felt so dejected. He was going to lose the one he truly loved. Padmè Amidala, she was faithful, but she didn't truly love him. He could sense that from her._

_"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Anakin called._

_She slowed and turned around, unable to stop the flood of tears. She couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't see the heartbreaking, emotional agony she put him through._

_"Hey.." He brushed her tears away and kissed her, powerless to stop his raging emotions. She leaned in and he brought a hand under her chin as her fingers tangled in his hair. Enormous force energy stormed from them and into the force as all force users felt the light shine even more luminously and more dazzling against the looming darkness._

_They broke apart, "Please. Stay," He cried against her._

_"Always," Ahsoka Tano had not at any time felt so full and complete._

_"I love you," He wiped their tears away and rocked them as the waning sun kissed their faces and the stars danced and twinkled brighter for the entire world to see. The two's deepest affection was all they would need in the darkness._

"So she sees you as an ally?" Master Kenobi asked.

"So it seems," Anakin replied.

"It doesn't make sense. It's like she doesn't know our purpose here," Ahsoka glanced at Anakin before looking back at the album in front of her. She flipped through, marveling at the innocent child Crystal once was.

"Do not inform her of your mission. Get close to her," Master Windu answered.

"May the force be with you," Master Koon ended.

"Maestro (master)," Ahsoka started, "look at how uncorrupted she was."

"I know, Ahsoka," Anakin hugged her close as they looked into Crystal's life story.

"Love makes people do foolish things," Ahsoka read out loud.

"Sing for me, my lovely bird," Anakin kissed her forehead.

"Stop it, you know I will always sing for you, my lover," Ahsoka giggled.

"Can you sing the one about forever?" Ahsoka smiled.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...

One step closer...

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more…..

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this….

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more….

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

One step closer…..

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more…..

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more.."

"A Thousand Years," Anakin started.

"As sung by Christina Perri," Ahsoka sat down before going through the album again.

The com beeps again.

"You are invited to dinner. Get dressed and meet me in the dining area," Crystal's sweetly, sappy voice leaked through and into the room.

The partners met each other's eyes and gazed around the room.

"Well, I've been looking around, and I found this," Ahsoka wanly smiled and opened one of the doors to reveal a huge closet. Dresses and more formal clothes hang from the seemingly delicate shelves.

"You should wear this one," Anakin touches one of the dresses. It's a soft purple thing with shimmery gems that embellish the sides. A metal headdress also sports the gems.

Ahsoka twirled around holding the dress to her and tilted her head. "I don't want to wear anything fancy."

"Well, we both look, to say the least, interesting in formal attire, and there is no way out of this," Ahsoka picked out a shirt and slacks for Anakin.

"I know," The two dressed and leave the room.

The dining room is brightly lit with a chandelier of blue and white tones, casting a soft light amid the room. The table is covered in a blanket of lavender with chairs that seat far more than three. Curtains adorn windows that let pale light in. Crystal sat at the head of the table in a different gown, one of baby pink. Her hair has been pinned up elaborately and sparkly gems winked as light caught them.

"Sit," She waved her hands and two droids whirled in with platters of food, more than any of them can eat at once. They dish food to Ahsoka and Anakin first and then tend to their Master. The droids took the trio's wine glasses and filled it halfway with a rich purple wine.

"Cheers," Crystal raised her glass.

"Cheers," Ahsoka forcibly smiled.

"Cheers," Anakin lifted his glass as well.

**Chapter Challenge:**

**Answer to previous question: It was Alison DiLaurentis whom said, "Why hide things that stay hid?" It was actually Spencer who said this, but Alison was the one who first said it.**

**New Question- For all those Once Upon A Time fans, who did I quote by, "****Love makes people do foolish things,"**


	3. Chapter 3- Jacob

Chapter 3- Jacob

_A teenage boy emerged, screaming, leaving the fiery wreckage of the village behind him. His clothes were alight and his facial skin was black and burnt. Children screamed for lost parents and women and men alike stumbled around calling for their partner. The blazing fires reached up to the skies with their deadly hands and pulled on trees and anything burnable to go into its mouth. The teenager ran, he ran for his life. Could it be the fires he was putting behind him? Or was it himself he so desperately ran from?_

_He had helped his mother prepare supper for the night, and as he was washing his hands, sparks leapt from his fingers. He reached for the towel in a panic, only realizing his stupidity, for as soon as his fingers made the slightest contact, it burst into flames. It fell. It fell onto the wooden floor, its flames licking and reaching for everything it could possibly touch. Then the house burst into flames setting afire to other closeby cottages. There was nothing he could do, but watch as his mother, father, and little sister, no older than the petite age of five, suffered severe burns all over their body. Their screams pierced his heart. He caused it. He caused their pain, their suffering, and their death. He could have saved his sister, but she was too scared of him. She held onto her stuffed animal, in a way that only proved her fear of him. Tears dripped down her face, and as Jacob reached out to her in a haste, she turned away and ran further into the fire. In her eyes, he was the scary monster that plagued her dreams. He could never change the way she looked at him._

"_Jacob!" The words whispered in his ears and echoed in his mind. When he turned to look at the speaker of his name, her tear-stained face was paralyzed and frozen, before she was pulled away by an invisible force into billowing ashes and dust. _

_Jacob's tears steamed off his cheeks. He was burning from the inside out, a flickering flame, alive as ever. He was a flame of destruction. Jacob ran off into the night, with high hopes to prevent more damage. But the damage has already been dealt. He lost everything he ever loved. And his sister, Octavia, she could have lived for decades more, yet he would live in the undying fear of forever being a monster. Bitter tears rolled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and just let go.._

* * *

"_Hello?" An old man stood over Jacob and jabbed him with a stick. "Yoohoo!"_

"_What.." Jacob moaned. He sat up in a split second before the night's events hit him like a brick. He was in the forest by the village he once called home. His head was resting on an abnormally large mushroom, and his body on a pile of leaves. The trees for kilometers were burnt to the ground._

_The old man dangled some clothes in his face, "I'd get some clothes on."_

_Jacob glanced down to see shreds of his old clothes with practically nothing covering his legs and chest. "Thanks," Jacob said. He changed quickly and once again thanked the old man before he began walking, with no clear place to go. He couldn't go home. There was no home. And if he went anywhere else, he would take away everyone else's home. He couldn't face another Octavia._

_Whatever sorcery or curse that had hit him overnight was no miracle. All he ever, truly wanted was to be loved by his family. And perhaps he already earned it. Octavia was so little that his parents often paid her more attention than he received, and he was a teenager ready to work. And Jacob worked. He was the main source of income in the household. His powers kept him afraid. He was afraid of what he would become, not what others would think of him. What others saw and thought about him never changed._

_He was a monster. He probably made children scream out from their nightmares at the middle of the night. Perhaps now they told stories about him. But this was always the same. Everywhere he went, he did something evil, something despicable. It was never intentional, but it just happened. So he did the most rational thing he could do. He fled, town to town, fires burst alight. He could never find his home. He stopped looking for monsters underneath the bed when he realized it lived inside of him._

* * *

_Jacob thought that the one thing that would stop his powers was ice, water. Maybe, but possibly not even that. But he sure had tried. Jacob took many ships for some time with his bits and scraps of money until he came to the one planet, the coldest and farthest away from society. Ilum, it had cost him a fortune, all his credits. He hiked for times, using his powers to not freeze into an icicle. When he reached the tallest peak, there was a grand ice palace. It was dismissed as part of the mountain with its shining arches. Outside were a woman and young girl, perhaps Octavia's age when Jacob last saw her. She had long curly blonde hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. The girl looked almost like an exact copy of her. For the woman, crystals dotted the thin blue silk lining of her dress. A diamond dangled from her beaded metallic headdress. A long blue cloak covered her shoulders and concealed a long silver knife. The little girl was wearing a pink dress with a snowflake trim as well as a blue cloak._

_They were building a snowman, and after they finished, they had a snowball fight. He stood there in the snow, watching. The woman shooted snow and ice from her hands, and such a pretty creature she was. __Jacob didn't mean to interrupt such beauty, but he created a large puddle by his feet. Blushing, he created a lake, him being at the center. Jacob's powers always reacted when he felt any sort of emotion, and in this case, he finally was at peace, happy._

_The woman and the girl looked up at Jacob._

_"Hi," he wiggled his fingers._

_The woman's face scrunched up in a confused expression and quickly pushed the girl behind her._

_"I'm Jacob. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. I just have these powers, and I notice that you do too?" Jacob smiled nervously._

_"What are you doing here?" the woman asked._

_"I was trying to find a place where my powers would be sort of be, I guess...canceled out? I figured in the mountains far away, I can't do too much harm to the people around me."_

_"Me too," the woman sighed. "What's your name?"_

_"Jacob."_

_"Crystal, and this is my niece, Chryssa."_

_"Hi," Chryssa smiled and went back to playing with the snow._

_"Your niece reminds me of my younger sister."_

_"Oh really? What's her name?"_

_"She's dead now, but her name was Octavia."_

_"I'm sorry. What happened, may I ask?"_

_"I killed her. When I first got my powers, they were so out of control that I lit my entire village on fire. I killed her and everyone with it."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I've gotten over her death, but I feel as though I still cause death."_

_"Have you learned how to control your powers yet? Or not? I can help you learn how to control them. I did it myself, I'm sure I'm not that bad of a teacher," Crystal smiled._

_Jacob laughed. "That would be wonderful. And food and a place to stay would also be wonderful."_

_"Of course. My doors are as open to you as they are to Chryssa and myself."_

_Chryssa ran inside the ice palace, leaving Crystal and Jacob alone. Crystal shoveled around snow with her feet. Jacob took a couple steps so that he was no longer at the middle of the puddle._

_"I don't think Chryssa likes me."_

_"Give it a few days. She's shy. She didn't like me at first either," Crystal's words caused confusion. Chryssa didn't like her aunt? "I'll give you a tour?" Crystal reached out her hand to Jacob._

_"Sure." He waved his confusion away and took her hand._

**CHAPTER QUESTION:**

**Answer to previous question: That was King Leopold or Snow White's father from the series Once Upon A Time who said "Love makes people do foolish things."**

**New Question: Who did I quote by, "He stopped looking for monsters underneath the bed when he realized it lived inside of him,"**


	4. Chapter 4- Ahsoka

**Sorry for the choppy chapter as well as not updating. I have been so busy with 3 essays at the end of Quarter 3. I have been improving my writing, so yeah..**

Chapter 4- Ahsoka

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other after clinking their glasses. Wasn't Crystal a murderer? Ahsoka was worried about the food. She was starved, but what if Crystal was trying to poison them? Anakin was much more relaxed. He shoveled the food into his mouth at a rather fast rate.

"You alright, Jedi?" Crystal asked Ahsoka.

"...Hmmm? Yes, I'm fine. I had a filling breakfast, so I'm not very hungry," Ahsoka lied. Anakin held her hand under the table and sent a force suggestion her way.

"I see…" Crystal sipped delicately from her glass, and Ahsoka's lekku turned darker, "And your Master here seems, well, quite hungry."

"He has a large stomach, Anakin. He is always hungry. I have a small stomach, and don't need to eat as often, as we are different species and all," Ahsoka uncontrollably grinned as she wrung her hands underneath the table.

Anakin tried to frown at her. "Ahsoka also has a friend back at the Temple who is sick, so she hasn't been eating or sleeping well in months," Anakin smiled too, inwardly snickering.

"I see," Crystal smiled back.

"I hope you understand," Anakin said.

"You're lying," Crystal stabbed a knife in the table. Her beautiful facade evanesced. "You are afraid of me. You are surprised that I invited you to dinner and didn't kill you the moment I saw it. You think I have poisoned your food." Crystal read their minds perfectly.

"We can't help but be wary," Ahsoka chuckled apprehensively.

"You can't help but be wary!" Crystal shrieked. "How do I know that one of your accursed people didn't kidnap her herself!"

"Who?" Anakin shouted.

"My DAUGHTER!" Tears built up in her eyes. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"You are dismissed. Go back to the room and snog if you want," Crystal said while she turned away. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and then slowly got up.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, looking back. All Ahsoka could see was pain plastered on Crystal's face. A few tears even dripped down her face. Ahsoka knew all too well what that felt like. As soon as they were out of sight, Ahsoka collapsed onto Anakin.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin distressedly asked. He placed two fingers on her neck for pulse. He could be so protective sometimes.

"Peachy," Ahsoka cheekily said before wincing and closing her eyes. But in reality, Ahsoka was no where close to fine. She hadn't eaten a full meal in days, and hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep in the last week. The trauma from the bombing deeply hurt Ahsoka and still was. It had been one full standard month. And all Anakin could do was watch.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked back to the bedroom. Ahsoka fell on the bed as soon as they walk through the door.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "You're cold, starving, and tired. You should have eaten when you had the chance. But right now, let's get you under these blankets."

"Anakin, stay with me," Ahsoka murmured.

"Always."

"Crystal scares me now." Anakin smirked at this as she never showed fear, "But, how did you know you could trust the food?"

"I didn't."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin.

"I took a chance," he shrugged.

"That's gold coming from you," Ahsoka shivered underneath the blankets.

"Get some rest, Snips. Then, we'll leave in the morning," Anakin said, kissing her on the cheek before being pulled into the bed to snuggle with his lover.


	5. Chapter 5- Snow

**I kind of gave up on this story, but I pre-wrote 7 chapters. I'll try and write one last chapter to kind of cliff-hang everything...**

Chapter 5- Snow

Rain drizzled onto her forehead, dripping steadily down her temples, and made its way to her delicately shaped chin. Her black locks frizzed from the moisture, and exploded in a mess of hair. Tears dripped from her jade coloured eyes, and mixed with the rain water that ran down her hair. She carried a small basket of apples, with her body covered in a thick, brown cloak. She held the basket with one arm and a knife concealed in the other. Her boots squished with every step. Her boots grounded against the gravel as she trudged up the mountain to her home. In the distance, she could see her small cottage with hands of grey smoke that seemed to touch the sky from the small brick chimney, which greatly contrasted with the rest of the brown, wooden roof. Lightning screamed in the distance, but Snow White's motivation to reach the dwelling only increased.

As she approached the cottage, she hesitated before moving to open the door. What awaited behind the decomposing wooden door lay a whole new adventure ripe for the taking. She could hear the cheers, yells, and screams of the dwarves who lived behind the closed shutters, and once and for all, she had absolutely no intention of being kind to them. What they had done to her, how they had taken her captive, they were going to pay. She opened the door with a wicked smile, before she melded it into a sweet smile, one completely faked.

"Why, if it isn't Snow White!" Sneezy cheered before he sneezed loudly and fell over taking Happy tumbling with him to the floor.

"Oh Snow, how we've missed you!" Happy said, who jumped up from the ground and pulled Sneezy up onto the table, who sat and scratched his nose before another violent sneeze erupted.

"Oh, I've missed you all too!" Snow smiled and laughed with the beauty only she could perform, and took a bite of one of the juicy, red apples.

"Charming came around to see how you were doing. You just missed him," Grumpy sneered.

"Oh, Grumpy," she said as she playfully pushed him, and noted how she would bathe for hours to wash off the filth that littered her hand. "Did he leave any messages for me?"

"Not really. Just to stay out of the rain, but as we can tell, it's too late," one of the dwarves said.

"Snow! You must be freezing in your wet clothes! Let's get you by the fire," Bashful said.

"Fetch her some soup!" Sleepy cried, energetic for once before he yawned.

"No, no, no, there's no need for such kindness. I merely came to offer you apples. My garden produces great and delicious fruit, and I simply had to share it with you all. I didn't realize there would be a storm until it started and by then, I was already halfway here, and I thought there was no point in turning back, so I came here."

"The Prince said you were gone from the castle from dawn to now. Where else were you?" Grumpy questioned.

"I had some other errands to do. Now, is there a place I can rest?" Snow innocently asked. Praise the gods, she was going to have to sleep in their contamination.

Happy bumbled along and handed her a bowl of warm soup. "Oh, thank you, Happy."

"No problem, ma'am," Happy smiled delightfully.

Snow smirked and ate the food in silence. Should she dare attack one of the dwarves, she would be outnumbered. She had to get all of them, she needed revenge. It was her only closure. Fortunately for her, Snow White knew just the person to do it.

The dwarves snuggled by her, and covered every inch of her body. Snow sighed. Her plan to kill the dwarves was not going so well. Her heart kept her from continuing the plan out. The good part of her heart told her not to, but she felt the need for revenge. After her stepmother tried kill her, she had left in search of another home, only to stumble upon a house full of dwarves in major need of a bath. They took her in. Rather, she took them in, but they provided her a place to stay nonetheless, and she felt indebted to them. While they gave her a home, at the same time, they trapped her. She did the chores and hardly ever left the house. She had felt like a slave. However, no more than she did when her step mother had her do the chores. It wasn't just the dwarves that she wanted revenge. She would kill the horrid monster that had trapped her for so many years. She would put her stepmother's head on a stick and spit on her head. She would kill her stepmother, the Evil Queen.


	6. Chapter 6- Regina

**No chapter quotes or anything for this one...**

Chapter 6- Regina

_She hummed as her maids braided her hair. Today was her first riding lesson. She was dressed in her riding clothes, all ready for the day ahead of her. She sauntered down to the stable where lessons would begin. In the stable sat a boy with brown hair and shaggy clothes that were awfully too big for him. He groomed a horse's mane and finished braiding the tail._

"_You must be Regina," the stable boy said. "I'm Daniel. I'll be teaching you how to ride."_

"_It's 'Your Majesty'," Regina scoffed. "Stable boy," She sneered._

_Daniel rolled his eyes and turned to look at the brown horse peering out of a stall. "This is Chestnut. You'll be riding him to start. He's kind and gentle. I think you'll come to like him."_

"_Chestnut? What kind of name is that?"_

"_Actually, you chose that name when you were younger, and the name stuck."_

"_Never! I would never choose a ridiculous name like that."_

"_May we begin?" Daniel asked._

"_I'm waiting," Regina impatiently said before buckling her helmet on._

_Daniel gave the usual instruction and then allowed Regina to get on Chestnut and take him for a spin. It was a walk, and starting of a trot, but it was a start. Thankfully, Regina was a fast learner._

_At the end of the lesson, Daniel grabbed Chestnut and led him back to his stall. Regina's eyes lingered on Daniel for a few moments before she scoffed again and walked back to the palace. _

_Months of riding past and Regina began competing. Many often refused to go up against a girl, but once Regina brought up how she was a soon-to-be-queen, most of them quickly agreed. They knew the reigning Queen was dishonorable enough, they needn't be getting on the next Queen's bad side. And in between all of this, Regina and Daniel rode out together, having races and competitions. She grew fond of him and always stayed for a good hour after class. Those were the good days, but now, Regina was being persuaded to marry or she would grow out of age and the family's grip on the throne would cease. A king was passing through their kingdom. He was King Leopold. His wife had recently passed away, and he was looking for another wife to mother his child. Regina had riding class like usual, and she was riding with Daniel as a girl came tumbling through on a pony screaming for help. She chased the horse and saved the little girl, now known as Snow White. Snow White was a fair creature and very lovely. Her father, King Leopold, asked for Regina's hand in marriage, and Regina hesitated. Cora accepted for her daughter._

_Regina's heart was ripped in half. Her heart belonged to Daniel, not a King with a daughter. How could Regina be a mother? How could she love a man she never met? That night, Regina and Daniel set out to run away together. Daniel gave her a ring from one of the saddle hooks. Just as they confessed their love, Snow saw them. Regina tried to send her back, and luckily she did go away, promising to keep their secret. However, Cora appeared. She ripped Daniel's heart from his chest and crushed it to ashes. Regina glared at her mother. She was going to make her pay. Dearly pay as her mother killed one of the two things she truly loved._


	7. Chapter 7- Crystal

**Oh! There's two chapter quotes in here, good luck finding them! Also, some swearing, okay, like one word... And that word is included with one of the quotes!**

Chapter 7- Crystal

_Jacob sat in the castle. Crystal stared relentlessly at him. He was restless. Darkness formed beneath his eyes. Crystal felt helpless. How could she just sit here and watch this man writhe in pain? Crystal turned away and watched her niece sleep. She was small, barely taking up any space on the large bed. The base was of ice, with a canopy of crystals. The bed was made of duck feathers. The blanket that covered Chryssa was thin, made of fine linen. Crystal kissed her niece on the forehead and walked over to the entrance of Jacob's room. Jacob was gone. There was a large hole where he once was, and puddles all around the room. _

_"Jacob!" Crystal cried._

_"Down here," Jacob called from the bottom of the hole._

_Crystal looked over into the hole to see Jacob lying in a large puddle, his clothes torn to shreds and ash circling him. Crystal sat at the edge of the hole, her legs hanging into the hole._

_"You okay?" Crystal asked, looking down at Jacob._

_"Yeah," Jacob mumbled into his arm. He looked up at her. . "Sorry that I melted your palace."_

_"Feeling sad?"_

_"Yeah. Seeing Chryssa brings so many memories back. Reminds me too much of Octavia."_

_Crystal wiggled her fingers, and ice filled up the hole from the bottom, pushing Jacob to the same level as Crystal. _

_"Try and get some rest, Jacob," Crystal said, kissing him on the cheek and left the room. Jacob walked over to the bed and sat on it in thought for a few minutes before he fell asleep._

_Crystal walked over to Chryssa's room and slid underneath the linen blanket and snuggled with Chryssa. _

_"Crystal," a voice whispered. Crystal's eyes fluttered open._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Crystal..."_

_Crystal slid out of bed, careful not to wake Chryssa._

_"Who's there? Come out."_

_"Crystal..."_

_Crystal walked through the halls of her ice palace, searching for the speaker of her name. She stepped outside, in the cold, wet snow. She collapsed as a large force hit her in the back of her head. Her eyes blurrily registered a figure in a black coat before they closed shut._

_"Crystal!" Chryssa shouted from the balcony of the palace. "Crystal..." She collapsed on the balcony, tears streaming down her face. She had woken up as Crystal got out of bed and had quietly, but hastily followed her. Now, Crystal was nowhere to be found. She screamed as someone with blonde hair and a red coat pulled her off the balcony and back into the shadowy room._

_Crystal shivered as she awoke. "Chryssa!" She clambered up the hill briskly. She had to get to her niece. It was all a ploy, a trick, a plan, a plan to kill the only thing she truly loved. "Chryssa!" She called._

_A piercing scream echoed throughout the atmosphere. Chryssa._

"_Let me go! Crystal!"_

_Crystal could see her niece's figure, fighting against the larger, more stronger figurine behind her._

"_Chryssa!" Crystal shouted. She reached the palace and found no sign of Jacob or Chryssa. In Chryssa's room, there was a picture of Chryssa along with a note written on the picture. Crystal read the note angrily and shredded it to pieces before she strided out, a flurry of snow in her wake. Ice started creeping up the walls and the bedroom's ceiling crashed to the floor. A scream radiated from outside, the scream of one who was losing it, and couldn't control it. Storms started up and never stopped, at least for some time._

"_Ding dong, the bitch is dead.."_

Snowflakes dusted her eyelashes and landed on her pale skin before they melted. Her sisters have betrayed her. They left her. The ties of true love were finally broken. She was finally free from their constant nagging. When they were children, they promised, they swore to be at each other's side at all times. And now, look where she was. Crystal Winters, for the first time in her life, was all alone. Her powers labeled her as a monster. She could create such breathtaking beauty, yet they didn't care for her. All because of one accident.

Anakin and Ahsoka never realized their true purpose in her home. No, they were merely tools to be used to exact her revenge. They were smart, yes, but because of their love, they ignored what was right in front of their noses.

"They're just jealous. All of them," She muttered to herself. She paced the balcony of her shining palace. Her heels clicked with each step she took.

"Why!" She screeched as she released her powers to the world, which created another blizzard of snow and broken feelings that rampaged her soul. Crystal fell to her knees and ruffled her hair. She gripped onto the strands and ripped out a clump of her beautiful, platinum blonde hair. She could not help it. She was alone and she couldn't stop it.

Her castle started morphing. Shards of ice poked out of the structure. Sharp pieces ruined her family symbol. Icicles grew from the ceilings and touched the ground. She was done playing nice. Oh, she was going to start with this galaxy and they would face her outrage. She was now convinced of no hope in this galaxy. Crystal knew now that no one could ever love a monster. Her only joy was dead, and what was left? Her broken self. No one to love to see her as a monster. She was sickened of being the good girl she always had to be. The world would share her pain. Training a horse is an art. One has to work with the animal, bending its will until it knows who its master is. Taking all the fight out of it, until it truly is broken. That is how this galaxy and countless more would feel when she was done.


End file.
